A Pirate life just not for me
by inukog
Summary: hes got it all strength a good crew and a women at his side?, well maybe not that. what will happenb when the most savage pirate in the spanish lake falls for a women he can never have: paring Inuyasha/Kagome Miroku/Sango koga/Ayame Sesshomaru/kagara
1. Chapter 1

A Pirates life just not for me

MMAN I don't own Inuyasha……

Chapter 1(No second mate?)

"SANGO?, SANGO,SSSAANNGGOO!!!?????."

"What the HELL is it Captain Inuyasha?" said Sango with a less then agitated voice.

"Get that damn monk over here to mend the main sails I can't pull this ship into harbor by myself now can I wench."

"Bite me Inuyasha."

"You wish" said Inuyasha with a perverted smile "just bring the monk on deck and shut the hell up."

"Really Captain Inuyasha that's no way to talk to your first mate."

"K, the only reason you're my first make is cuz that damn monk of yours is useless." He screamed from the look out so Songo can her every hurt full word.

"SSShhhhh can every one please be quite its not even dawn." Said Miroku the monk coming out of the shadows of the bunker with a bottle of rum in hand.

"See Captain inuyasha there's your sorry excuse for a second mate right there, drunk as always"

"Songo you know damn well there's no such thing as a second mate." Said Captain Inuyasha, with a smirk.

"Well then why did you give him that position." Asked Songo

"I had to give that stupid ass something I've known him for years, but I'm starting to regret it."

"OOO and I see my lovely Songo is up bright and early, my pure beautiful of bliss how are you this morning."

"Can it pervert" Songo slapped the monks hand from her butt before he ever had the chance to touch it.

"My dear Songo you never disappoint me."

"Would you too shut the fuck up and wake the rest of the crew, were here." Inuyasha walked to the back of the ship and grab the wheel "We shale take all from this pathetic harbor and claim our land, bring in the sail Miroku we don't want the locals to know what type of barbaric creatures resides on this ship lower the pirate flag."

"Yes Captain"

"K alright men and women lets go."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Lets make a deal)

"This harbor is really nothing but a speck of shit isn't it priestess keade."

"No child your mother and father has worked a great deal to give you and your brother all you have now."

"humf, hardly" said Kagome with sad eyes "we got the way we are by cheating stealing and killing. This land is nothing but a thieves land and I princess Kagome of the Spanish Harbor has her hands covered in blood as well."

"Bight your tong, your family is a blessing to all the people here. Your family took control of this land and got rid of all the demons, I remember when I was your age me and my sister Kikyo would have to hide from them underneath our hut when it was after dark because that's when they started feasting on us humans."

Kagome shock her head slowly and walked over to her window "Come now Keade demons aren't all that bad, I know we just need to give them a chance."

"Really princess Kagome how can an 18 yr old such as yourself can understand. All the demands are gone the only ones that remain on this harbor are the demons that we were able to restrain and use as slaves."

"Cant you see the cruelty in THAT" said kagome almost in tears

"Kagome stop it this instant I come to your quarters every morning to give you lessons on being a priestess so you can awaken your true energy and protect this land like your father does. But how do u expect me to do this when you have sympathy for those monsters."

Kagome smiled at that statement "Keade, you always told me to be a true priestess you must always have a pure heart and show compassions to other people."

"Demons are not people you got that. They killed my sister with no hesitation and stole the site from my right eye." She said walking behind Kagome so she can get a better look at the permanent scar."

"Yes Keade, I known you told me before, but you train me so my powers can grow so I can find the shikon jewel or the jewel of four souls. A jewel that has been made to be so powerful, that a strong priestess has trapped herself inside of it fighting an endless war with demands. You and the whole Spanish lake want me to find it and wish that all demands would be rid of this world."

Keade stared at her and grunted "….Yes child…th- that is what we ask of you it's a great responsibility I know." "But it is possible."

"Well thank you for the lesson today Priestess Keade, but I believe we are done here today im going on a walk to the village It's such a wonderful day." Kagome opens the door and runs out "Ill catch you later."

"WAIT WE HAVENT EVEN STARTED YOUR TRAINING FOR THE DAY TO BECOME A PRIESTESS"

"I do not wish to become a priestess what so ever." Whispered Kagome

"Hey Kags were you off to in a hurry." Said Kagomes younger brother Souta

"No place kid" said Kagome in a hurry

"Aaawwww come on"

"Fine the village"

"OOOOOO you know mom doesn't like you leaving the castle unsupervised."

Kagome stopped in her tracks and place her finger on her chin. Her eyes then lighted up in a warm state making her eyes smile.

"Ok Souta lets make a deal."

"Like what"

"If you promise not to tell mom were I am at all today ill bring you back a pet from the village."

Really wwwooww, I hope it's a dog big sis."

"O you will see"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Fulfilling a promise)

As the sun tried to break from the fog that plagued the Spanish Lake, you can here the crickets chirping but no birds singing, you can see the morning dew on the ground but no beautiful flowers that flourish it. Spanish Lake is indeed holding up to its tales. These lands have once had demons running about some was good others were getting all they could. The humans had to hide in fear from these creatures when they feed or if it was mating season. One day a monk that was not from Spanish Lake came to the town to rid them of there demon problems. His name was Kamuso Higurashi, and was he ever strong. It took only two days to get rid of the demons. He created a destructive barrier. It sucks demons in one gulp and destroys them. It takes great spiritual powers to achieve this. When the day came to the end off all demons some refused to fall, they were able to escape from the blast at the last minute. It was a male wolf demon, female wolf demon, a full blooded dog demon and his brother a half demon dog. At the time they were all just children fighting for there life's and their will to live. They all ran from the lands and starting there own life's but swear they would return to the land of there birth place one day.

Inuyasha (POV)

"Monk I'm going to kick your ass, get on this small boat so we can get across the water now!"

"Aaaaww but, Inuyasha"

"CAPTAIN INUYASHA"

"Whatever, I don't want to go its all foggy and creepy over there."

"K, you sound just as wimpy as that flee infested wolf."

"I heard that mutt."

"Good that's way I'm talking this loud dumb ass."

"Ggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, INUYASHA"

"That's captain Inuyasha, Kouga" he said with a smirk

"Just because you own this ship does not make you my captain, you don't own me."

"I have owned you since we were pups; I always kicked your ass when you got out of hands.'

"O really do you mind recapping my memories."

"Gladly" said Inuyasha as he charged Kouga.

"Kouga calm down" said a young wolf demon

"Ayame not now"

"You known you should really listen to your mate."

"Fuck you, she's not my mate"

"Realllly, could have fooled me"

"You have no place to talk Inuyasha, I've seen the girls coming out of your room at night. Bunch of ugly bitches."

"I only had one ugly bitch and that was your mom."

"Ok we are not going to make mama jokes we are too old for that shit" said Songo with a pissed off voice."

"Come now children that's over now, can someone explain to me why were in this harbor".

"Inuyasha?" said Miroku while he was trying to hold Inuyasha from Koug"

"Mmmmm, SAY THAT AGAIN"said Inuyasha

"O sorry excuse me, Captain CRAP head Inuyasha"

Inuyasha glared at him, "K, lets just say Kouga Ayame and I have a score to settle with the king here. All you guys have to do is destroy everything in sight, now get in the boat before I loosen those screws in your head."

"Hmp, ill loosen your mom"

"WHAT WAS THAT"

**********************************************************************

Kagome (POV)

"Were is this demonic energy coming from, I know I sensed it at home." Said Kagome as she ran through the tvillage

"Now that I'm closer I'm sure it's a dog demon, but there's two more."

Kagome paused for a second to feel the other two demons energy

"There not as strong as the dog demon, I really hope there not here to start trouble I really don't want to hurt any demons."

Kagome started running again hoping she will make it to the strangers before anything bad happens.

^I hope everyone liked that chapter. Chapter 4 will be called (Capture the prize)

Keep on leaving me reviews .


End file.
